Sometimes pretty things disppear
by Kindred01
Summary: They need a witch's help and one shows up well a wizard shows up. Ichabod feels this powerful pull to the Boy who lived.
1. Chapter 1

**( I got no idea where this going or how I came up with this idea)**

They needed a witch and they found a wizard, the boy was only 17 years old when the police officers dragged him into the holding cell as he kicked and screamed. He was warped up in one of the officer's jacket as he was naked as the day he was born. Abbie was shocked as she looked at the dark haired teen pulling himself into the corner warping the coat around himself. His bright green eyes looking around wildly as if he was confused "Miss Mills?" She turned and looked at her partner who stood silently beside her

"They just brought him in." She said pointing to the teen "They found him wondering the woods in some kind of state." She told him as he walked up to the bars of the cell "He freaked out when one of the offices went to touch him. They manage to put a jacket on him but that's it. They think he was abused and kept captive from the bruises on his arms and wrists." Ichabod frowned as he looked at the boy who was trying to curl himself up even more.

"This might not help him."

They open the cell and Ichabod walked in with some hot food in his hands, it was a carefully wrapped up burger and it seem the smell was making the boy looked towards him as his nose sniffed the air. "It's okay young man I'm not going to harm you. I know you're scared about what the officers being a bit rough but they were only trying to help." He told him softly as he un-warped the burger and hand it out to him "My name is Ichabod Crane." He said. The green eyed boy looked at the food that was offered to him. Biting his bottom lip the teen uncurled himself and reached out and took the burger before pushing himself back into the corner and started eating it.

Ichabod turned and looked at Abbie who smiled at him and nodded to him to get the teen to talk "Can you understand me?" Ichabod asked as the boy had yet to answer. The green eyed teen nodded "Good-good. Do you speak English?" Again the boy nodded. The boy swallowed his mouthful of food before look at the English man

"I'm Harry." He told him "Harry Potter." He whispered

"Harry. Well Harry how about we get you out of here and cleaned up and out some warm clothes on you." Ichabod said as he stood up and held out his hand towards him.

The sun had set by the time Doctor's at the hospital finished with Harry and the teen was sat in one of the private room curled up on the bed warped up in the blankets. A tall grey haired Doctor walked out of the room and turned to see Abbie and Ichabod was waiting for him "Agent Mills the boy is now resting."

"How is he?" She asked

"He looks like he has been held captive for years. There ligatures marks on his wrists and ankles he has been starved, drugged and from the x-ray's we took there is old injuries from his childhood. This boy has had it bad." Abbie frowned and looked back into the room at the boy "Can I ask has his family been found?" She looked at the doctor and shook her head

"The only Harry Potter we found was a boy from England but he was born in 1980s." She told him

"Ummm can't be him this boy is only 16, 17."

"Doctor may I go in and sit with him. Please." Ichabod asked as he saw the teen open his eyes

"Of course just try and keep him calm." He said to the English men. Ichabod turned to Abbie who nodded to him and touched his shoulder letting him go into the room.

He walked into the room closing the door quietly as he was the teen sit up wincing at the bright light, Ichabod turned to the light switch and flicked a couple off leaving the room in a dull light. "I know this must be difficult for you." He told the dark haired teen as he poured him a glass of water and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Harry said softly as he brought the glass up to his lips and took a sip of water. Taking a seat by the bed he sits down and watches the teen.

"Have we met before Harry?" He asked, green eyes looked at him before the teen shook his head

"No sir we haven't, I would remember meting you but…" He tilts his head to the side and hummed

"But what?" He asked

"But if magic was use it is possible I might have forgotten you." He told him seeing how the man reacted. Ichabod looked around the room before leaning in closer to the bed looking at the teen

"Magic? Tell me are you part of a coven?" He asked.

Harry chuckled a little before coughing making Ichabod jump up and rub his back before helping him drink some water. "I don't have a coven. Not where I'm from I guess it's different here." He whispered

"I don't understand?" Harry looked at the man and smiled weakly

"Back in England there is the muggle world and the wizarding world both kept a part for the safety of both worlds." He said as he leaned back against the pillows "What year is it?" He asked

"2015."

"Umm 18 years." Harry whispered as he touched his forehead

"What has been 18 year?" Ichabod asked Harry as the boy rubbed a fading scar on his forehead

"The people who held me." Harry whispered as he open his eyes to look at him "After I won the war for them and I refused to do what they wanted so they locked me up. One day a strange being appeared in my cell and offered me a way out. A sleeping death all I have to do is promises to help two people in the future." He smiled weakly again.

Ichabod pale as he listen to Harry tell his story and his heart broke for the poor teen he reached out and took the boy's hand almost gasping at the feeling of magic flowing though their hands. Pulling their hands away the English man looked down into his lap "I believe you are here to help me and Miss Mills in another war." Harry looked at him and sighed

"Another war, can't I be left alone." He asked out loud, he wasn't directing the question to Ichabod but in general at the room.

"Harry I promises you that you will not be alone, we have already won one battle and with you help we will hopefully win the war." He smiled softly at him. Harry just looked at him with tried eyes.

"I believe you." He whispered as he took Ichabod's hand again as he fell asleep.

Ichabod gasped as he was suddenly hit with a vision he was kissing Harry on the lips while they were in bed together. "Ichabod!" came the voice and it snapped him out of this vision as he turned to see Abbie looking down at him with a worried look on her face "Are you okay?" She asked him

"I…I… this boy is a witch I mean Wizard I think he is meant to help us." He tells her, she gave him a look at say 'she unsure on the whole thing' but nodded

"Well he is our care for now, as we can't find any record on him and the Harry Potter that is on record disappeared when he turned 17, but that was…"

"18 years ago." Ichabod said, Abbie jerked her head to the side and looked at him as if she was trying to read his mind

"Okay… well we will deal with all this once he's…at my house." He nodded to her as he looked back at the teen sleeping on the bed "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I am okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry spent a week and half in hospital on bed rest, the hospital staff were kind to him the nurse brought things in for him, like PJ's and normal street wear and toiletries. Ichabod came to visit him along with Abbie and her sister Jenny who brought more things for him. Jenny wanted to see how powerful of a wizard he was but Abbie said it might be best to do that at Homebase.

Abbie wrote up her report and handed it in to Reynolds. "Any chance he will remember where he came from?" He asked her as she sat down rubbing her finger tips to her temples

"No, I think who ever held him held his father or someone relating to him." She said as she took the drink from Reynolds "The only record we have on a Harry Potter that looks like our boy is a 17 years old that went missing 18 years go. This boy is about 16, 17 I think the missing Harry Potter is his father and that both have been held in captivity until the boy escaped." He nodded as he looked thought the file and frowned at the whole way though

"What had he told you?"

"Just that he is called Harry Potter. Dan I want to keep his name out of the papers." He looked up at her.

"Why? Surely we should be putting his name out there worldwide to find this boy's family?"

"Well firstly the only family members I found was and his Aunt and Uncle both were arrested a week after Harry Potter went missing the police had a tip off that they were abusing him. The detective I spoke to said that they found blood in the under stair cupboard that looked like that someone was sleeping there and the spare bed room. There was a dead owl in there and lots more blood." She frowned "As for my second worry, I don't want who ever took this boy looking for him here." He sat back and sighed looking into his coffee wishing it was something stronger

"What do you want to do?"

"He is a scared and injured teen age boy as we have no family to contact I wish for him to stay with me."

"I have reasons why I should say no." He said to her "But I understand you want to protect him. Alright Abbie he can stay with you and Ichabod." She smiled and stood up "You owe me dinner." He smiled, she tilted her head and smiled back.

Next days…

Abbie open the spare room up to Harry and walked in she stood there rubbing the back of her head looking at the small room. "I'm sorry it's so small, I normally only use this room for storage but as Ichabod has the other spare room." She mumbled. She turned and straighten the bed sheets a bit

"I slept in smaller agent Mills." Harry said looking around the room, it was a little bigger than the room he had in his uncle's house and it was warmer and it felt homely. He smiled at her wincing at the cut on his lip, she smiled softly back at him

"I know it's not much but your welcome to add things to make it your space." Her phone buzzed and she groaned as she looked at her message "Ummm I have to go to work and pick Crane up. So my sister is going to take you shopping for some clothes and other things. Is that okay?" Harry looked stun at her and bit his bottom lip

"Yeah I guess so, but I don't want any one paying things for me?"

"Harry at this point in time you have no money and no proof you're the real Harry Potter." She said softly as he reached up and brushed some of the jet black hair out of Harry's face.

The teen nodded and sat on the bed before looking up at her he took in her appearances and saw that this woman could take care of herself he could feel that she was loyal and brave…she would have been good in Gryffindor…he thought "Agent Mills…"

"Abbie." She said softly as sat next to him.

"Abbie I don't want my name being slung about do you think you could use discreetly." He asked her. She smiled at him as she rubbed his shoulder

"Of course." She tells him before she stood up "Jenny will be alone soon is there anything you need before I leave?"

"No I'm okay."

Ichabod spent the whole day staring off into space as he thought about Harry he didn't understand the vision he saw of the two of them in bed together and kissing. The pen in his hand was resting on his lip as he thought about those bright green orbs and jet black hair that framed his gentle overall face "Crane." He looked up to see Abbie looked down at him her hands on her hips "Have you listen to a word I said?" she smiled

"I'm sorry, my mind is elsewhere today." He told her, she ummmed and sat down sipping on her coffee

"Yes I can see, your mind is on our little Harry." She told him, he looked at her with wide shocked eyes "I've seen the way you have been looking at him." she smirked at him, Ichabod didn't know how to feel being caught out.

"I…I…I can't stop thinking about him." He whispered in defat as he rubbed his eyes. She eyed her friend for a moment before leaning in closer to him

"Ichabod have you ever…well… you know back… then did you ever slept with another man?" She asked gently as she could

"I have." He said steadily as he looked into her eyes "But… it's been a while as I was married to…well the point is it's been a while" Ichabod said as he looked away from her

"You know I won't be upset if you decide you want to give up on women for a while." She told him as she sat back in her chair. He snapped his head back and looked at her

"I haven't given up on Women I just…can't stop thinking about him. His eyes they are so intense."

She smiled at him and pats his shoulder as he sat there with a confused look on his face "Well I got papers for him new ones, he didn't want his name made known so with a bit of help form a friend Harry Potter is now Harry Crane." She tried to keep a straight face as Ichabod looked up at her with wide eyes his mouth opening and closing like a fish as she broke down and smirked as she laughed

"Your… your what is it you call it, taking the mick?" He asked

"Sorry." She smiled "I wanted to see that cute blush of yours." She told him as he now drunk his tea

"I'm not blushing it's the cold weather." He said while she smiled at him, passing him some documents to him

"Here see his name his Harry Black."


End file.
